26
by SarahandBabees
Summary: 26 oneshots for the 26 letters of the alphabet. I'll alternate between pairings: Jace/Clary, Simon/Isabelle and Magnus/Alec. Some will be funny, some sad, some messed up, and some sweet! But, there will be an undercurrent of romanticism in every one.
1. Anniversary

**_A/N: Yes, another new story :P 26 oneshots for the 26 letters of the alphabet!_**

**_Enjoy, everyone :)_**

**_~I Heart Herondale Boys~_**

Pairing: Clary/Jace  
>Word Count: 1290<p>

_**Anniversary**_

Clary was excited. It was hers and Jace's third anniversary, and she knew that he'd planned something special. She couldn't wait to see what it was!

As she was milling around her room, looking for something to wear, she saw a slip of white paper being slid under her door. Puzzled, she bent down to retrieve it.

She unfolded it, and it read:

_You'll be getting these little clues often. I'll give you a hint: The next one is in the bottom of the Institute. Find all of the clues, and you'll find me._

_Love, Jace_

Grinning, she laid the note on her dresser and grabbed her clothes. She'd chosen to wear a light orange halter-neck summer dress with a white cardigan and white flats with bows on the toes.

She went into her bathroom and got to work on her hair, opting for using the flat-iron.

She was halfway through when she accidentally touched the wrong end. She swore profusely, setting the flat-iron down and running her fingertips under cold water. She grabbed her stele and traced an _iratze_ on the backside of her palm, and the burns healed instantly.

She finished her hair and grabbed her clutch purse, setting out for the bottom floor of the Institute.

As she rode the elevator down, she pondered what Jace could possibly have planned.

When she reached the bottom, she immediately began searching for another piece of paper. She found it taped to a pew.

_Okay, so you've obviously found this one. The next one is somewhere in Magnus and Alec's flat. You'd better get moving, Clare! You have to find me before midnight._

_Love, Jace_

Sighing, she set out for Alec and Magnus' flat.

~MI~

Jace grinned at his cleverness. The notes were a decoy to give him time to set up for the night.

As he laid the picnic blanket down, he wondered if Clary would kill him for sending her on a wild goose chase. He'd make it up to her by the end of the night, he thought, grinning slyly.

He set the picnic basket down, arranging it perfectly. Then he began lighting the candles.

As he looked around, he thought, _Yeah, I'm smart._

~MI~

Clary felt like pulling her hair out. It was almost 11:30, and she had to find Jace by twelve. She'd been searching for clues for three hours, and her feet were killing her.

She pulled the note from where it was taped on Luke's truck, sighing wearily.

_Okay, this is the last clue. Go to the place where we first kissed, and that's where you'll find me._

_Love, Jace_

Clary's jaw dropped. She could honestly kill him for making her do this. She'd been all around the city, trying to find him, when the whole time, he'd been in the greenhouse of the Institute.

"I'm going to wring his neck," she grumbled, stalking off toward the subway station.

~MI~

Jace eyed his watch nervously. 11:38. He began to worry that he'd given her too many clues, kept her away for too long.

A few minutes passed before he heard fast footsteps on the stairs. He could practically feel the anger flowing off Clary as she climbed the staircase.

_Great,_ he thought, taking a deep breath. _Here goes nothing, I guess._

~MI~

When Clary reached the top of the staircase, she had her mouth open, ready to yell at Jace. She stopped short, however, when she saw the greenhouse.

Twinkle lights had been hung from the ceiling, looking like miniature stars. Candles were lit everywhere, and Jace stood on a picnic blanket, next to a basket, looking sexy as ever.

"Hey," he said, grinning crookedly. "I was starting to worry you'd never show up in time."

She scowled. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have sent me all over the city," she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she grinned. "But, even though I'm pretty sure that my blisters have blisters, it was worth it for this. Jace, it's so beautiful up here."

He sat down, patting the spot next to him. "Sit. I made us a special snack."

Nodding, she walked over, slipped her shoes off, and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He opened the picnic basket, and Clary's breath hitched in her throat.

Jace pulled out two cheese sandwiches and an apple. The same exact thing they'd eaten when he'd first brought her up to the greenhouse.

She turned to him, and he smiled. "Surprised?" he asked.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You are officially the best boyfriend ever."

They began eating the sandwiches, then Jace cut the apple. They took turns feeding slices to each other, laughing the entire time.

Grinning, he checked his watch. He looked up, satisfied. He pointed to the left. "Look, Clary."

She followed his gaze and gasped.

The midnight flower sat there. They watched as it opened from the tight buds, revealing the beautiful flowers.

Her eyes began to water. "It's so beautiful, Jace," she whispered, and he kissed her temple.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied, standing up and pulling her with him. "I have a question for you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes?"

He slid down on one knee, and she gasped.

"Clarissa Fray, you make me feel like the luckiest man on earth. You've made my life better in so many ways, and without you, I don't know where I'd be. Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Herondale?" he asked, his face serious.

Unable to speak, she nodded vigorously, tears falling from her eyes. "Yes," she croaked out. "Yes, of course!"

Smiling brightly, he stood, pulling her into his arms and spinning her around. He kissed her passionately once he'd set her down.

When they pulled away, he pulled something from his pocket. A box. Opening it, he pulled the diamond ring out, took Clary's left hand, and slid it on her third finger.

"I love you, Clary," he said, the golden depths of his eyes shining.

"I love you too, Jace," she replied, resting her head on his chest.

Suddenly, they heard clapping, and turned to see Isabelle at the entrance of the greenhouse, jumping up and down and clapping like a maniac.

"Oh my God I'm so happy for you guys!" she exclaimed, sneezing.

Clary grinned. "Thanks, Iz." She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you allergic to pollen?" she asked, amused.

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, but Jace told me what he had planned for the night, and I had to come up and see if you said yes!" She sneezed again.

Jace laughed. "You're such a nose-bag, Izzy," he said affectionately.

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever. I just like to know what's going on." She turned around, facing the stairs, and shouted, "Guys, come up! She said yes!"

They heard as several people ran up the stairs. It turned out to be Alec—who, like Isabelle, started sneezing—Magnus, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse and Robert.

Jocelyn and Luke ran over and embraced them. "We're happy for you two," Luke said. He turned to Jace. "But if you hurt my little girl, I might have to kill you."

Clary smacked Luke's chest. "Don't scare my fiancé away, Luke. It's not nice."

Luke grinned. "Just looking out for my girl," he replied.

"You'd better take good care of her," Jocelyn said to Jace.

"I will. I promise," Jace responded, wrapping his arm tightly around Clary's waist.

Jocelyn nodded, satisfied.

"We need to plan the engagement party!" Magnus exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Jace and Clary groaned in synchronisation. Everyone laughed, and Clary smiled, looking at the ring on her finger.

_Mrs. Clarissa Herondale._

**_So, how about it? Do you guys want more? I'm writing C right now, and I know what I'm doing for D, but if you guys have any suggestions for E and beyond, feel free to share them :)_**

**_Please review and tell me what you thought, and check out my other stories! I'm sure you'll find something you'll like :)_**


	2. Birthday Baby

**_A/N: Hey guys! I just couldn't wait to update, so here you go! I really like this one :) Though, the next one is better...:P_**

**_Enjoy, guys :)_**

**_~Sarah~_**

Pairing: Isabelle/Simon  
>Word Count: 1786<p>

_**Birthday Baby**_

Simon sighed. Another birthday passing, another year without aging.

Birthdays had once been fun for him. They'd meant that he was getting older, which, in turn, meant he'd be able to do more. Now, they were just depressing. It was just another day to remind him that while his friends aged and died, he'd still be sixteen.

The doorbell rang, and he got up to open it. It was Isabelle. Beautiful, twenty-one year old Isabelle . . .

She grinned. "Happy birthday, Simon!"

"Yeah, happy, sure," he muttered.

Isabelle sighed. "Simon, you need to stop being so depressed. I mean, it's your twenty first birthday! You should be happy."

He cast her a sidelong glance. "Isabelle, I'm still sixteen. I'll never be more than sixteen."

Isabelle plopped down on the couch. "Jeez, what a buzzkill." She lifted her hand, holding up a blue gift bag. "Well, I bought you a present, anyway."

Sighing, he took the bag and pulled the tissue paper out, revealing comic books. The corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

"Thanks, Izzy," he said, leaning over to hug her.

"You're welcome. Clary helped me pick them out," she replied, smiling.

"I love them." He set the bag down on the floor and turned back to Isabelle. "How is Clary, anyway? I haven't seen her in a while," he said.

Isabelle shrugged. "She's fine. Jace hardly ever lets her leave the Institute anymore, the overprotective prune." She smiled fondly. "But, I see his reasoning. She could have the baby any day now, and he just wants to keep them safe. He's going to be a good daddy, I think," she replied.

Simon grinned. "I just can't wait to see the baby. I know they'll be good parents."

Isabelle smiled and cuddled up to Simon's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head atop her thick black hair.

They'd been sitting there for a while when Isabelle's phone went off. Sighing, she pulled it from her pocket and checked the caller ID. "It's Jace," she said, pressing talk and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

Simon could hear the other side of the conversation perfectly. "Izzy! Clary just went into labor!" Jace exclaimed. He sounded more than a little nervous.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Okay, I'll be right over." She hung up and sprung up from the couch, turning. "You coming?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll just wait outside or something."

"Or you could go to the Sanctuary," she suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds better than waiting outside in the rain," Simon replied, grabbing his coat. He didn't need it, but he wore it anyway.

They made their way silently to the subway station. Isabelle was fidgeting in her seat.

"Why are you so fidgety?" he asked after watching her for a few minutes.

She turned her head and smiled radiantly. "I'm going to be an aunt," she replied.

He hugged her close and kissed her softly. "You're going to be a great aunt. The baby will love his or her Aunt Izzy."

She sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and waited for the train to stop.

~MI~

When they got to the Institute, Isabelle led Simon to the Sanctuary.

"I'll come back in a bit," she promised him, smiling.

He smiled back in that sweet smile of his that still made her melt, even after five years. "No rush," he replied.

Still smiling, she made her way into the Institute and shrugged her wet coat off. She pulled her long, wet hair into a ponytail and rushed upstairs. She made her way to the room they'd designated for when the baby came.

She saw Clary glaring at Jace. "You. Will. Never. Touch. Me. _Again_," she hissed, panting.

"Good to see you're feeling cheerful, Clary," Isabelle said, grinning.

Clary turned her glare on Isabelle. "Don't be smart. I'm_ so_ not in the mood right now."

Isabelle held up her hands in surrender. "Simon's in the Sanctuary, by the way," she said.

"He came?" Clary asked, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Isabelle nodded. "He wanted to be here for you."

She smiled. "That's nice. But . . . I didn't get to wish him a happy birthday," she said, her face falling. "I'm a horrible friend."

"Clary, you know that's not true. It's not your fault, anyway," Jace said, brushing her red hair back from her forehead.

Clary sighed, leaning back further into her mountain of pillows. She winced and inhaled sharply. "Damn contractions," she panted, clutching her giant belly.

"It'll pass, honey," Jace said soothingly, stroking her cheek.

She glared. "I'd like to see you do this, Jace. See how much it hurts."

"Well, since it's anatomically impossible, I can't. But I have a very good imagination, so I'll imagine it."

Clary smacked him. "Don't be smart, Herondale."

Jocelyn and Maryse came through the door, holding a pitcher of ice, a glass, and a small tub of water with a facecloth.

Clary looked at the ice like it was the best thing she'd ever seen.

~MI~

It had been a couple of hours since Simon had gotten to the Sanctuary, and he was bored. He checked his watch. 10:30. His birthday was almost over.

Isabelle came through the door.

"How's Clary?" he asked.

"She's very snappy. Especially to Jace. 'You're never touching me again!' 'How could you do this to me?' 'Stop being such a wimp! I'll squeeze your hand as hard as I want to!'" she replied, mimicking Clary.

Simon laughed. "Yep, that sounds like her. How much longer do you think it'll be before she has the baby?"

"Not too long. Her contractions are really close together, and Jocelyn and Mom don't think it'll be more than an hour."

Simon nodded. "Well, you'd better get back, then, if you don't wanna miss anything."

Isabelle gave him a quick kiss and hug, then ducked back out the door.

_I wonder how many cracks there are in the wall?_ he thought, looking around. He sighed. _Looks like I'd better start counting._

~MI~

A half hour after Isabelle went down to give Simon a progress report, it was time for Clary to start pushing.

Isabelle stood on one side of her, while Jace stood on the other. Clary held one of their hands in hers, squeezing as she swore and screamed.

"A little more, Clary. You're doing good," Jocelyn said encouragingly.

Clary screamed. "JUST GET IT OUT OF ME!" she screeched.

Just when Isabelle was sure her hand would break from being squeezed so hard, a little cry sounded through the room.

Clary sank back into the pillows, looking exhausted.

"It's a girl," Jocelyn announced, smiling radiantly.

"Jace, come here," Maryse said.

Ducking down to kiss Clary on the forehead, he let go of her hand and walked over to Maryse.

"You did really good, Clary," Isabelle said, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb.

Jace cut the cord, then Jocelyn wrapped the baby in a little pink blanket after wiping her off. She then handed her to Jace, who handed her to Clary.

"Hi, angel," Clary whispered, stroking the baby's rosy cheek. The baby was crying, but quieted at her touch. "You're such a pretty girl, yes you are," she cooed.

Isabelle sent a quick text to Alec's and Magnus' phones, telling them to come over and see their niece.

Clary handed the baby to Jace, and he held her close, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"What are you two going to name her?" Isabelle asked.

Jace and Clary exchanged a look, and Clary nodded.

"Isabella Jocelyn Herondale," Jace replied, smiling.

Her eyes watered. "Isabella?"

Clary nodded. "It's our way of saying thank you for helping so much."

Jace reached over and handed the baby to Isabelle, who held her close.

"Hi, Isabella. I'm your Aunt Isabelle. Me and you are going to have so much fun together," she whispered, a few tears sliding down her face.

Isabella gurgled at her, a smile on her tiny lips. Isabelle reached her finger up, and the baby held onto it. "Can I take her down to see Simon?" she asked.

They nodded. "Don't let her get cold, though," Jace replied.

"I won't," Isabelle said, walking out of the room.

~MI~

Just when Simon thought she'd never be back, Isabelle walked through the door, a tiny bundle of pink in her arms. Simon ran over to them and saw the tiny baby girl with the blonde curls.

"Isn't she precious?" Isabelle asked, running her finger across the baby's cheek.

Simon nodded. "What's her name?" he asked.

Isabelle grinned. "Isabella Jocelyn Herondale," she replied.

Simon smiled. "Did they do that for you?"

She nodded. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't think—"

Isabelle cut him off. "Don't be so awkward, Simon," she replied, handing him the baby. He cradled her awkwardly at first, but he soon got the hang of it.

"Hi, Isabella. You're pretty cute, you know," he said.

Isabella's eyes opened, revealing not the blue that newborns usually had, but a stunning gold.

"Wow . . . Izzy, look at her eyes," he breathed.

"They're so pretty," she said. "It's funny; she has Jace's hair and eyes, but she looks like Clary," she observed.

As Simon looked at Isabella, he saw that it was true. The shape of her face was the same as Clary's, as well as her nose and lips.

"What a great birthday present, eh?" she asked. Simon looked at his watch and saw that it was still his birthday for another five minutes.

He laughed. "I guess so," he replied. He leaned over and kissed her. "I guess this birthday wasn't _so_ bad," he said, chuckling.

"Does it make your list of favorites?" she asked, her coal black eyes staring into his brown ones.

He smiled. "It does. I spent it with my girlfriend whom I love, and with this little angel." He waved at Isabella, and she gurgled at him. He sighed. "I just wish that we could have one of our own, Izzy. You deserve to be with someone who you can grow old with, have children with—"

Isabelle pressed a kiss to his lips, effectively silencing him. "Simon, we've been over this before. I love you, and I want to be with you for as long as I can. Children . . . sure, it would be nice to have some, but I'd rather be with you."

Carefully so as not to squish the baby in his arms, Simon hugged Isabelle tightly. "I love you too, Iz."

**_Was it okay? I love how they bonded with the baby :) I feel bad for Simon and Izzy, because, really, they're destined to fail. I mean, he's always going to be sixteen, while Isabelle grows older and older. Same with Magnus and Alec...:( :( :(_**

**_Well, next up is C! It's Magnus/Alec, so for all those Malec lovers out there, I hope you'll love it!_**

**_Review, please :)_**


	3. Cat

**_A/N: Hey guys! I absolutely LOVE this one, and I hope that all of you will too :D I mean, who doesn't love Malec & Chairman Meow? XD_**

**_Enjoy this next installment!_**

**_~I Heart Herondale Boys~_**

Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
>Word Count: 806<p>

_**Cat**_

"MAGNUS! GET THIS EVIL CAT OFF ME!" Alec shrieked, shaking his leg in an effort to remove the cat that was currently hooked onto him.

Magnus came running out to his living room and scooped up the tiny grey and white tabby cat in his arms.

"Alec, darling, Chairman Meow is _not_ evil. He thought you were an intruder, and he was valiantly protecting his master," Magnus said, rubbing behind the cat's ears affectionately.

"Then why does he attack me _every single time? _He should know me by now," Alec retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure that it's just his way of showing his love." Magnus set the cat on the floor. Chairman Meow walked over to Alec and began rubbing up against his leg, purring loudly. "See? He loves you," Magnus said.

"Or he's a really good actor," Alec grumbled.

Magnus scoffed. "I'm just going to leave the two of you alone to bond. Call my name if you need me," he told him, turning and heading back out to the kitchen.

As soon as Magnus left the room, Chairman Meow looked up at Alec, an evil glint in his kitty eyes.

Alec began backing up slowly, and the cat walked toward him at the same pace.

"Okay, so you wanna play this game, do you?" Alec asked, a challenge clear in his voice. "You don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. So bring it on, cat."

Hissing, Chairman Meow sprang, landing on Alec's chest. Alec was so surprised that he fell backwards, landing with a thud on the floor.

The cat seemed to be smirking as he slunk off of Alec's chest, and had a bounce in his step.

"Alec, what was that noise?" Magnus called.

"I fell," Alec called back, not wanting to admit that he'd been pushed down by a smaller-than-average cat.

"You know, for a Shadowhunter, you're extraordinarily clumsy."

Pulling himself up, he glared at the cat. It was almost as if he could hear little kitty laughter, and Chairman Meow's eyes seemed to say, "Score one for me, zero for you."

~MI~

"Alec, have you seen Chairman Meow? I can't find him anywhere," Magnus said, lowering himself onto his knees and peering under the couch.

"No, I haven't seen him," Alec replied in a bored tone. As if he cared.

"Can you go outside and look around? I would, but I don't want the rain to mess up my hair." Magnus batted his eyelashes, and Alec sighed.

"Hand me my coat," Alec muttered, rising from the couch.

Clapping, Magnus threw him his coat, then hugged him tight. "This is why I love you," Magnus told him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "But go now and find my other love, please."

Pulling his hood on, Alec ducked out the door and ran down the stairs, then opened the other door. The rain was pouring, and he sighed. He ran out the door and began searching around for the grey and white tabby.

~MI~

Alec had been searching for half an hour, and he was soaked and freezing.

He was about to go in when he spotted Chairman Meow on the road.

"Dumb cat," he muttered, walking towards him.

That's when he saw the car.

The person driving either saw the cat but decided he wasn't going to stop, or didn't see him because he was so small.

"Chairman Meow!" Alec yelled, diving for the cat. He scooped him into his arms and somersaulted just as the car was about to hit.

The cat buried itself in Alec's chest, shaking like a leaf.

"It's okay, buddy. I've got you," Alec whispered, pulling himself up off the pavement.

He quickly ran back to Magnus' flat, yelling for a warm towel. When Magnus brought it, Alec wrapped the cat in it and gently hand dried him.

Once that was done, he went to take a hot shower.

~MI~

When he got out of the bathroom, Alec was attacked by a hug from Magnus.

"Thank you, Alec. You saved him," he murmured.

"How did you know?" Alec asked, puzzled. He hadn't told him what happened.

"Chairman Meow told me," Magnus replied, grinning.

"Well, I couldn't just let the car hit him," Alec said, blushing.

A flash of white sailed through the air and into Alec's arms. It was Chairman Meow, and he was rubbing his head against Alec's chin and purring. Somehow, Alec knew that he wasn't faking it this time.

Alec scratched under the cat's chin, earning an appreciative meow.

"I told you he loves you," Magnus said, smirking.

Alec rolled his eyes.

Later on, when they'd sat down on the couch to watch a movie, for the first time, Chairman Meow laid on Alec's lap instead of Magnus'.

**_Haha did you guys like it? It's really short compared to the other two, but all that needed to be said was said :)_**

**_I don't like my idea for D anymore, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd really appreciate them!_**

**_Until next time :)_**

**_~Sarah~_**


	4. Drunk

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long...I've just had a lot going on in my life. My grandfather passed away last Thursday, and before that, I was really busy with school. I hope updates will be more frequent after next week, because SCHOOL'S OUT NEXT WEEK! I'm so excited for summer, it's ridiculous XD_**

**_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'd like to say thanks to the people who reviewed :)_**

**_~I Heart Herondale Boys~_**

Pairing: Simon/Isabelle  
>Word Count: 1180<p>

_**Drunk**_

Isabelle sat in front of her mirror, applying makeup. She and Simon were going clubbing, so she wanted to look nice.

She stood, satisfied, and examined her reflection. She wore a tight, strapless, shiny black dress that hugged her curves, perfectly accentuating them. Her hair fell in a dark waterfall down her back, ending just above her bum. Her lips were a brilliant red, her skin pale and unblemished. Her eyes were lined with black, silver shadow covering the top lid, with black eyeliner winging out on the top lid. She wore strappy black heels, tying the whole outfit together.

Her phone buzzed, indicating that someone was calling her. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Simon.

"I'm coming right down," she said in greeting.

Simon sighed. "Hurry, Iz. You take forever."

"Good thing you have forever," she replied breezily before hanging up.

She grabbed her clutch purse off her dresser, tucking a dagger inside, and coiled her golden whip around her arm. To anyone else, it would look like a bracelet that wrapped its way up her arm.

She ran to the elevator and rode down, and then hurried out the door.

Simon leaned against the side of his car, arms folded over his chest. "Finally," he muttered, opening the car door for her.

They drove in silence to Pandemonium, but it was a comfortable silence. Their hands were entwined between them, and Isabelle leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So what's everyone else doing tonight?" Simon asked as he turned a corner.

Isabelle shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that Alec is over at Magnus' flat doing Angel-knows-what, and Jace and Clary are probably either training or hanging around somewhere," she replied in a bored tone, clearly not interested in the others' plans.

Simon smiled crookedly. "I see." He pulled in to a parking space and pulled the key out of the ignition. He got out of the car, walked around to Isabelle's side, opened her door, and held his hand out to her. She took it, smiling sexily at him.

"Thanks," she said, winking. Simon rolled his eyes and led her to the line, where they waited ten minutes to get in.

"Jeez, the line is always so long here," Isabelle complained, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing in annoyance.

"Yeah, but it's worth the wait and you know it," Simon replied lightly, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "I need a drink."

~MI~

Two hours, five shots and three Smirnoff Ices later, Isabelle was wasted.

Sighing, Simon hoisted her up over his shoulder.

"Put me downnnnn," she slurred, pounding weakly on his back with her fists.

"No, Isabelle. You're hammered, and I'm taking you home," he replied, ignoring the pounding.

"I don't wanna go home," she argued. "Take me to your place."

Simon sighed and decided not to argue with her. Isabelle was stubborn as a mule, especially when drunk.

He tucked her into his car, but not before she puked all over the sidewalk. He sighed and buckled her seatbelt, then got in the other side.

They were halfway to his apartment when she spoke.

"Simon, do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Iz. You know that," he replied. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just reassuring myself."

They rode the rest of the way to Simon's in silence.

He scooped her up bridal-style and carried her up the stairs. Once inside, he laid her on the couch and went to the drawer in his room that was filled with her stuff, grabbing a night-shirt and pyjama bottoms. He also grabbed her toothbrush, then took it all out to her.

She stumbled to the bathroom, re-emerging moments later in her pyjamas.

Together, her and Simon walked to his room. They climbed into bed, and Simon pulled her close.

"Isabelle . . . why did you feel the need to reassure yourself about my love for you?" he asked, tracing patterns on her back.

"I dunno . . . I just think that you could to do better than me. I guess that I needed to make sure that I'm the person that you really want."

He nearly snorted. "After three years, you still doubt that you're the one for me?"

She nodded mutely, burying her face in his chest.

Seconds later, Simon felt the unmistakable wetness of tears on his shirt.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" he asked softly, pulling her face away from his chest so that he could look at her in the eyes.

Her coal black eyes shone with tears, and some were making a lazy descent down her face. He gently wiped them away, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"You should be with someone like you, Simon. Someone that can live forever with you. I'm going to get old and die, but you'll always be alive. I'm going to leave you alone! Soon, people are going to think you're my son!" she said, growing hysterical.

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Shh, Izzy. Don't think so far into the future. We have right now, the present, and that's all that matters. We'll deal with the future when it comes, okay?"

A fresh torrent of tears fell from her eyes, and she made awful sobbing noises that sounded like choking.

He crushed her to him, hugging tight. "Isabelle, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I'm scared about the future too. But we need to live in the now and try not to worry about what's to come." He wiped at her tears. "Please don't cry, Isabelle. I hate seeing you so upset," he said gently.

She sniffled. "I'm sorry. I know you're right, and I'll try. I really will," she said quietly.

He kissed her softly. "That's all I really want, Iz," he replied.

They laid back down, and he pulled her into the circle of his arms.

She sighed softly. "I'm really drunk, aren't I?" she asked.

Simon chuckled. "Yeah, Iz, you are. Get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning."

She ran her hands up his chest. "What if I don't wanna sleep?" she questioned, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Without giving Simon a chance to answer, her lips were on his, moving fiercely. He moaned softly, one hand going around her waist to pull her closer, the other tangling in her hair. Her hands slid under his shirt, moving across his chest and abdomen.

After a few minutes, Simon came to his senses and pulled away. "Isabelle, you're drunk. We're not doing anything tonight, not when you're so hammered."

She pouted, but didn't push it. Instead, she rested her head on his chest and slung her arm across him and closed her eyes, sighing softly.

He kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight, Isabelle."

"Goodnight, Simon," she whispered.

**_I thought that this one was really cute :D_**

**_Which pairing do you guys want next? I'll honestly do any one that you guys want :P just leave a suggestion in a review!_**

**_Quick Note: If anyone's interested in being my beta, feel free to let me know! I think it would be good to have one, because sometimes I miss a lot of little things..._**

**_Anyways, until next time!_**

**_~Sar_**


	5. Earthquake

**_A/N: AND SHE'S BACK!_**

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait, but I've been really busy with my other stories. Forgive me? *says with puppy dog eyes*_**

**_LOL. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this :)_**

**_~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~ (soon to be changed)_**

Pairing: Alec/Magnus  
>Word Count: 853<p>

_**Earthquake**_

Magnus and Alec were enjoying a lovely day in Central Park. The weather was warm, perfect for a picnic.

After they'd eaten their picnic lunch of sandwiches (not peanut butter; Magnus _hated_ peanut butter) and juice, they laid back on their picnic blanket to gaze up at the clouds and find shapes in them. Alec didn't get it; they all looked like _clouds_ to him, not shapes.

"That one looks like Chairman Meow," Magnus said, pointing to a fluffy white blob.

"I don't see how," Alec grumbled.

"That, darling, is because you have _zero_ imagination," Magnus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Alec was downing his vibe with all the negativity.

"Magnus, this is stupid. I don't see how you think this is fun."

Magnus turned his head to glare at Alec. "It _is_ fun, Alexander. But, I guess that your idea of fun is something along the lines of polishing your weapons or reading or something else boring like that," Magnus said dryly, fake yawning.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Well, you can continue finding non-existent shapes in the clouds. I'm taking a nap," he muttered, rolling over on his side, facing away from Magnus.

Oh. So now Alec was giving him the cold shoulder, was he?

Magnus hmphed and returned to staring at the clouds. Somehow, Alec had managed to ruin the fun of it.

That's when he got an idea. A brilliant idea, possibly the best he'd ever had.

He waited until Alec was snoring softly before beginning the spell. Blue sparks flew from his fingertips, and he giggled like a school girl at his smartness.

The ground began to shake, and Magnus made his face look terrified.

He shook Alec's arm in a fake-panic. "Alec! Alec, wake up! Alec, it's an earthquake!" he said frantically.

Alec's eyes slowly opened, whether it was due to Magnus shaking him or the ground shaking him. They widened, and he tried to stand. He fell right away and was forced to stay until the shaking stopped.

When it did, he got up shakily, pulled a fake-scared Magnus with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, his blue eyes scanning over Magnus.

Internally, Magnus grinned, but externally, he threw himself into Alec's arms.

"Oh, Alec, that was so scary!" he cried.

"Calm down, Magnus. It's over," he murmured, rubbing Magnus' back.

Magnus nodded and let go. "We should get out of here."

Alec nodded in agreement and began gathering their things.

They left the secret part of the park and entered the public part, and that's where Magnus commenced phase two of the plan.

Careful to hide his hands so that Alec and the other people in the park wouldn't see the blue sparks, he performed the same spell again.

The ground under Alec's feet shook, and he yelled, "Aftershocks! Everyone get down!"

Magnus moved away from Alec, where the ground didn't shake. He looked around at the people that stared at Alec like he was crazy and burst out laughing.

The spell he'd done only shook the ground under Alec's feet. No one else in the park felt any earthquake or aftershocks.

Magnus addressed the staring people. "I'm sorry, he hasn't had his pill yet," he said apologetically, shooting them a 'what can you do?' look. He pulled Alec up. "Come on, Alexander. Let's go take your pill. If you take it nicely, I'll buy you some ice cream."

Some people in the crowd of onlookers snickered as Magnus pulled Alec away.

Once they were out of the park, Magnus doubled over laughing and let go of Alec.

"You should've seen your face!" he gasped out, clutching his sides.

Alec glared. "You're an ass, Magnus. Those people thought I was crazy!" he exclaimed angrily.

Magnus just grinned. "Well, you ruined my fun, so I had to find some way to amuse myself," he said.

Alec just shook his head. "I'll get you back. I swear to the Angel that one of these days, I'll get you back," he muttered.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him close, resting his forehead against Alec's.

"I'm sorry, Allie-boo," he said, batting his eyelashes. "It was very mean of me and I shouldn't have done it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Alec grumbled something under his breath before wrapping his own arms against Magnus' waist. "You're an asshole, but it's okay. I forgive you." He sighed. "I love you."

Magnus grinned and pressed his lips against Alec's. "I love you too."

**_Hahahaha I think this is my favorite one so far ^_^ what about you guys?_**

**_Please review :) and if you're a fan of The Hunger Games, check out my new story! It's called "The 50th Hunger Games"._**

**_Until next time! Don't forget to review!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
